


Talk Dirty To Me

by LiluHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, Dom Stiles, M/M, Sub Derek, Sub Derek Hale, Subby Derek, Teen Wolf, Top Stiles, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, actual puppy derek hale, pet derek, puppy derek, sterek, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiluHale/pseuds/LiluHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't scared. He wasn't, really.<br/>He just wasn't expecting that.<br/>So maybe he was scared, okay?<br/>Just don't tell Stiles. He's a good puppy, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that gifs set:  
> http://kawaiirabbiteeth.tumblr.com/post/147393662483/kawaiirabbiteeth-insp-this-deserves-more

He liked it. He didn't admit it very often, but he liked it when Stiles took over and just led him in what he should be doing. He liked it when Stiles took control and guided him in what he should be doing. He paused for a moment when Stiles had his hands on his chest, before Stiles' hands reached to his arms and pressed them into the sheets, keeping him there. He was breathing carefully, with a few heavy sighs from one second to another, and waited for Stiles. The younger male leant down and kissed his chest, before going up, slowly, kissing his neck and finally his mouth. Derek swallowed and watched, waiting.  
"What do you want?" Stiles asked him, and Derek blinked. He didn't reply and then Stiles pressed his arms a little firmer into the sheets, and Derek watched him. "Tell me what you want," he ordered, and Derek made a soft voice, nodding.  
"Talk dirty to me," Derek asked, trying to press back against the touch, only to be pressed into the bed even harder. He knew Stiles liked it. So did he. Stiles licked his lips. "You want me to talk dirty to you?" he asked, one of his hands reaching to Derek's hair, playing with it.  
"How about that..." he whispered, kissing his neck, before he focused his gaze back on Derek, his hand in his hair.  
"How about the fact that I'm not wearing any fucking underwear now, because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I fucking asked you a hundred fucking times," he growled.

And then Derek _whined._ Yes, whined, like a puppy, like a pet, like a hurt, little dog.   
He rolled over and Stiles let go of him, and the older man fell from the bed, and quickly moved to get under the bed - hiding his face between his arms and trying to get as small as possible.   
Stiles made a surprise voice, and stopped, before he moved and leant down to look under the bed.  
"Derek?" he asked, and the wolf whined again in return. It wasn't the first time he was hiding under Stiles' bed - one time it was when Stiles' dad almost caught them, another one was when he surprised him after school, and sometimes, just because the floor was cold and it was dark around him, and it was comfortable to fall asleep there, wrapped in Stiles' scent from all around him.  
"Derek," his voice was firmer, and Derek gave a light growl in return, pushing himself back even more, trying to be as small as possible.   
He heard Stiles sighs.   
"Derek," he said, voice much softer this time, and rested his hand on the floor,  but not close enough to touch Derek, "Hey. Calm down. It was a joke. I'm sorry," he said, sounding like he actually regretted about it.  
There was a whine this time.  
Stiles got off of the bed, and moved to lay down on the floor in his room, watching the wolf that kept himself hidden under the bed.  
"Come out," he ordered softly, "It was a joke."  
Another whine.  
"Will you come out if I promise not to yell at you?"  
There was a growl this time.  
Stiles took this as a no.  
"Will you come out if I promise to hold you close and play with your hair?"  
This time, Stiles got a whine as a reply, and he assumed it was better than a growl.  
"Will you come out if I promise to talk softly this time, play with your hair, and kiss your neck? leave you with the marks you like?"  
This time, Stiles didn't hear anything. At least for for the first few moments. Then he heard a strange sound: something a little muffled and unclear, and then he noticed Derek crawled a little closer from under the bed, enough for him to see his blue eyes flashing lightly.  
"What if I add... a nice belly rub along the way? and scratch behind your ear?"  
There was that sound again. Of Derek crawling a little closer. He could see his dark hair at this point, even though he still couldn't reach him with his hand.  
"What if... I eat you out until you're a moaning mess?" he offered, and this time, Derek has gotten much closer, close enough for Stiles to reach his hair with his palm.  
He reached closer, and when there was no sound heard when his hand reached to Derek's hair, he let himself pet the wolf's head.   
"Do you want me to eat you out till you're a moaning mess?" he asked with a light chuckle, and this time, he guided Derek to get out from under the bed, holding his hand firmly while his other hand played with his hair.   
He got him on the bed, and Derek layed on his back, spread his legs a bit wider and whined again.  
"Won't yell at you again," Stiles said.  
Sometimes, it was hard to remember how deeply Derek could get into it - how he could fall into his sub space, and when that happened, he couldn't joke like that.  
He petted Derek's hair, and the wolf spread his legs a bit wider, out of an instinct of making himself a little more available for every touch Stiles wanted to give him, and Stiles kissed his neck, going down and reaching his groin.  
Derek made a soft sound.  
"You're my good boy," he sreminded him, "I was joking. I'm sorry," he said, kissing his forehead, "You're my little puppy. Don't forget it," he said, voice a little firmer, and kissed his hair.   
"Come on. Your Master wants to play with his pet," he said, and Derek leant into the hand in his hair, and Stiles petted him in return.   
"Come on. Turn around for me, will ya? I need you to get on four, little puppy... I want to play," he said softly, "With the best puppy I could ever ask for. Think you can do that for me?"  
Derek nodded, and hesitated before he moved and set himself on four. A firm hand on his nap - that was already a mark he knew - told him to lower his upper body part, and keep his ass up. And so he did.  
Stiles set himself between his legs and pressed a kiss to his lower back, just a bit above his crack.   
He reached for some lube and rested it on the bed next to him, before he pressed his lips into Derek's hole, letting his tongue slip inside and play with him. The wolf made a soft, high sound, and lent back into the mouth pressed to his hole a bit, even though Stiles stopped him with a light spank on his ass.  
"You take what you get," he reminded him, and Derek couldn't help but to give another light moan at the feeling of Stiles' hand on his ass. He nodded.  
Stiles returned to his job, and started letting his tongue work again; slipping in as his hands reached and spread his ass cheeks apart a bit to give him more room, and Derek moaned, the voice loud and needy, just like he knew Stiles likes.  
Derek was a moaning mess indeed; just like Stiles wanted him to be. He forced himself to hold back and stay in place, not lean or press to the magical tongue in his hole, like Stiles had ordered him to, and moaned again, enjoying every moment.  
Then he felt empty.  
He whined, but went quiet after a moment, when instead of Stiles' tongue, his finger slipped in, lubbed and ready, stretching him and opening him.  
It  wasn't long before a second finger joined in, and then the third one, making Derek rock and forth a bit, before another light spank warned him to stop.  
"I told you," he said, "You take what you get. You want me to talk dirty to you, huh, little pet?" he grinned, pulling his fingers out and pressing them in again, "Want me to bend you over and fuck you hard? fill you up with my cum?" he asked, and god, Derek couldn't help but to whimper in need. He wanted it. He needed it.  
"I'm gonna fuck you hard," Stiles told him, his fingers still fucking him, "And I'm gonna cum inside of you, and seal all that nice, warm cum with a plug up your ass. Something that's gonna keep you open for me, ready for us whenever I feel like it."  
Derek moaned. His moan broke into another one when the fingers in his hole were replaced by a cock, much thicker and longer, making him feel full.  
He moaned again, and  so did Stiles, his fingers firmly cupping Derek's ass cheeks and leaving them with marks - just like he loved doing - as he started fucking him, raising the pace slowly, but in a steady way.   
He moaned with pleasure when he picked up his pace, and fucked him harder, faster. His hand reached to Derek's hair, tugging at it lightly, keeping him right where he wanted, and kept him close.   
"You're gonna cum after I cum," he ordered him, and the wolf nodded. Whenever his Master cums.  
He moaned again when he felt Stiles calming inside of him, and came as well, moaning softly. Stiles had his hand on his cock - and he came all over it... god, he loved being held like that, being taken like that.  
Derek made a soft little sound when Stiles looked like he was starting to pull out, and Stiles kissed his lower back.  
"Shh," he whispered softly, kissing his lower back again, "I'm still here," he promised, "I need you to clench and I'm going to plug you up. With the tail you like, okay?" he said, and Derek nodded.  
He reached for the plug with the fluffy, black tail, and pulled out of Derek; before replacing his cock with the plug.  
"Shh, that's it," he whispered softly, before moving away from him and pulling Derek closer. He licked his own hand, that had Derek's cum on it, before he leant closer to kiss his pup.  
"You're tasty," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, pressing him closer, and kissing him softly, "That's my boy," he said, pressing him close, his hand running down Derek's back, playing with the soft tail, "My good little puppy. I'm sorry I yelled. It wasn't a funny joke," he said, and Derek whined in agreement, before cuddling a little closer, snuggling next to him and nuzzling into his chest, "I promise not to do it again. Okay, puppy?"  
This time, it was a soft, pleased whimper of joy that showed Stiles everything was okay with his puppy.   
  


 


End file.
